Flardrek
Flardrek is a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and a former caravan guard. Biography Flardrek was originally recruited in the army of the Element Lord of Fire to fight for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis during the Core War on Spherus Magna. In order to better prepare him for the war, Flardrek was trained in combat by Magmus, one of the Element Lord's high-ranking commanders. However, their lessons were cut short due to his tribe's increasing need for warriors. Although originally starting out as a soldier under Ackar's command, Flardrek quickly proved his developing skills in combat, and was eventually promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Later on, Flardrek was placed in charge of an entire battalion of the Fire Tribe's army. During the war, he once lead a successful assault on a Rock army outpost, fought in the Battle of Iron Canyon, and managed to spring a surprise attack on a large task force of Ice Tribe warriors. At the climax of the war, Spherus Magna split up in an event referred to as the Shattering, and Flardrek found himself stranded on Bara Magna along with several other Glatorian and Agori. After the new social system was established, Flardrek returned to Magmus to undergo more extensive training. Shortly after completing his training, Magmus relinquished his position as Vulcanus' secondary fighter, resulting in Flardrek taking his place. During this time, he would go on to win a thousand arena matches on the Fire Tribe's behalf. He eventually went on to win the Great Tournament in Atero at least once, and reigned as champion for an entire year. Several years ago, Flardrek was contracted to fight the Ice Tribe warrior, Strakk. Just as the battle was beginning to tip in Flardrek's favor, Strakk began fighting dirty, and managed to badly injure Flardrek. Whilst his wounds weren't fatal, they were bad enough to force Flardrek to relinquish his role as the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian, and pass it onto Perditus. Once his wounds had healed, Flardrek became one of Vulcanus' village guards. Despite this, he retained his title as a Glatorian, and occasionally returns to the arena when the Fire Tribe's primary or secondary Glatorian were unable to fight. Some time after his clash with Strakk, Flardrek was sent out to look for a fire Agori named Falmed, who had been captured by a pack of Vorox. After locating the Vorox pack, Flardrek fought and defeated it's leader, freed Falmed, and escaped. The pair then returned to Vulcanus. Several months ago, the Fire Tribe's primary caravan guard, Vesha, disappeared whilst accompaning a convoy to Tajun, resulting in Raanu assigning Flardrek to take Vesha's place. However, this prevented Flardrek from reassuming his role as Vulcanus' secondary Glatorian after Malum's exile. Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Whilst visiting Tajun, Flardrek was approached by the Glatorian, who believed that Vulcanus was in danger of a Bone Hunter attack, despite being dismissed by Raanu, and requested his help. Flardrek agreed, and the group headed to Vulcanus, and arrived in the midst of a raid. The Bone Hunters were eventually defeated, and the survivors retreated. Flardrek later participated in the final battle at Roxtus, and aided Mata Nui and his allies in defeating the army of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Flardrek then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages united, he joined the defense force under the leadership of Ackar. Mata Nui soon departed, in order to find a method of powering the Mega-Village, which was actually a robot crafted by the Great Beings. He was successful, and brought the robot under his control. Teridax eventually arrived on Bara Magna, and challenged Mata Nui to a duel. As the two robots fought, Flardrek assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in attempting to bring the tyrant down, attacking Teridax directly and fighting against his Rahkshi. Abilities and Traits After his many years of fighting, Flardrek has become a patient, honorable, and experienced warrior. A veteran of thousands of battles, Flardrek has become extremely skilled in combat as a result of his past experiences. Due to his training with Magmus, Flardrek has learned to always remain calm, cautious, and in control of his emotions. In addition to this, he is a accomplished swordsman, and is well-versed in most forms of combat. Tools Flardrek wields a Magma Blaze Sword and a Thornax Launcher. He is known to occasionally wield a shield in the arena. Stats Trivia *Flardrek is Chicken Bond's favorite Glatorian MOC. *A MOC of the same name was created by user Toa Hydros *Flardrek's name was also suggest by Toa Hydros. Category:Glatorian